Utopia
by Zhe01
Summary: Together, they fly. AtobeOshitari


**Fly with me, Yuushi...**

Elegance was never an issue, even when the figure was standing at the pool, looking ready to jump in.

He simply watched from behind the double glass doors since he arrived, not wanting to disturb the rare peace either of them were granted in life.

"Atobe," he gasped as he made his way through the double doors. "Atobe!" he called before the loud splash at impact. He jogged to the pool and watched the body sink deep before coming back up and floating, still elegantly careless... or some other oxymoron his brain couldn't muster. "KEIGO!!" he hollered as the water greeted him with a smaller splash. As his arms snaked around the body, it started to move and fight back against him and the water. He couldn't hear anything, it was as if he had gone deaf, until they were out on the drier tiles.

"What the hell are you doing imposing on my time! Damn it, Osh-"

A loud slap of skin on skin interrupted any potential for conversation.

Atobe blinked horror, his eyes fixed on the evening surface of the pool and his mouth slightly gaped where he breathed, his motor skills slightly shuffled from shock. He slowly turned to the person in front of him as he felt like his heart was up in his throat. No hand had ever marred his skin to a blush before. No hand had ever touched him without consent. No hand had ever dared to. No one had...

"Don't you ever do that again you spoiled little brat."

Atobe's eyes widened further, not believing the words that were now daring to mar his pride.

"Don't ever," he said again.

For some reason, Atobe couldn't find the words or reaction, and that was a first. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the intense blue gaze they were caught in.

_Why can't I move? Why are you looking at me like that? Why?_

Questions kept racing in his head.

Oshitari Yuushi kept looking into Atobe Keigo's impossibly dark blue eyes, staring them down.

"_Atobe is such a drama queen," Shishido laughed._

"_Yeah. Too much pride, too little time," Mukahi laughed too._

"_Don't talk about the captain behind his back," he heard himself say sternly._

"_Nah, Yuushi-kun..." Jiro said, attracting everyone's attention as he rubbed sleep off his eyes. "Atobe -san listens to you. You're the only one he likes among us-"_

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_Because I'm not **always **asleep."_

_They all gave him a look._

"_It's true!!" he argued in his defense. "That's besides the point anyway!" He glared. "Atobe needs to talk about something he's hiding and I think you should go see him about it."_

"_And then you can pitch a tree and call Christmas in early," Shishido added, sarcasm dripping from his voice._

"_Shishido-san..." Ootori gulped._

_Atobe entered the clubroom fashionably late._

"If there's something you need to talk about, then talk about it. Don't drown yourself."

"I wasn't drowning myself. I was _flying,_" Atobe replied, determinedly.

"Flying, Keigo?"

"Since when was I Keigo?"

"_He listens when you call him by his first name... just be careful using it!"_

"Since you need to go to a higher level than shallow conversation."

Atobe's eyes finally tore themselves away from his and looked at the pool's evened surface.

_You're right,_ Oshitari mentally acknowledged Jiro as Atobe spoke.

They sat on the pool recliners, Atobe wrapped in a large towel over his drying clothes with unnaturally unruly drying hair on his head, which was quite amusing.

Oshitari was amazed, not by what Atobe was saying, but by the fact that Atobe was saying it.

"Hey, are you listening? I knew talking to you was a complete waste of time," Atobe continued to ramble as he started getting up and walking away.

Oshitari had a small smile on his face, his view of Atobe completely crashed between two bumper cars in some entertainment park.

Atobe arrogantly made his way back inside.

"Yo, Keigo," Oshitari's deep voice came from behind him before a warm hand closed on his freezing elbow.

Atobe paused, relishing the warmth spreading in his arm while his mind lingered on the mere mention of his name with that voice.

"Next time just tell me and we'll go flying together."

Though Atobe simply walked away, Oshitari bubbled. The granite's reflection of a smile on Atobe's lips was beyond utopia.

**...I'll fly with you, Keigo.**

**

* * *

****Thanks to ****iffulovedme**. 


End file.
